Heat of Winter
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: Aleu is going through her agonizing heat cycle, and the only male around is Balto. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. A project with WolfietheLion


This BaltoXAleu one-shot was co-written with my friend, WolfietheLion. He wrote all parts pertaining to Aleu. I thank you friend, for helping me _majorly_ with this!

* * *

Balto licked his side and continued padding through the snow. It was a clear, winter day; it always seemed to be winter in Alaska at least. Aleu was somewhere behind him; he kept his distance from her, because of her heat. He looked behind him, watching her follow behind. He ignored her heat for the most part, but it was getting harder with each passing moment. Aleu would look up at her Papa every few seconds, before looking down at her paws and trudging along, her tail tucked between her legs to try to stop some of the scent of her heat. She knew how hard it was for her papa with her like this and she felt horrible about how she was making him react.

The half-wolf took another deep breath and smelled more of her heat, before letting out a shaky breath.

"_No. She's my daughter. I can't let the smell get...the best of me..._" But it was very hard to keep his body from reacting. "Aleu...you're mother might be getting worried about us...maybe we should...head b-back."

Aleu nodded weakly and looked off into the woods, wondering if she would be able to find a mate who would be able to help her with her heat...although she had to admit...even now her dad was starting to look a little tempting. She blushed at the thought and her scent spiked slightly, her tail instinctively lifting slightly. Balto sensed and smelled this. His head turned to her and he licked his muzzle unconsciously, forcing himself to tear his eyes from his light-furred daughter. The warmth between his legs got stronger and he felt a bulge growing larger. His own face flushed and his mind kept telling him to look at her, to get closer to her.

Aleu couldn't take it anymore, her entire body was burning hot, and her crotch was actually starting to hurt. She slowly walked faster so she was up against her Papa and gently nuzzled his side.

"Dad..." She whispered, unable to keep the desire out of her voice as she nuzzled him harder.

He jumped a bit when he felt Aleu nuzzle him. Lifting his head up he clenched his teeth a bit and breathed deeply. Her scent was stronger than ever, and the desire was so evident in her voice; she wanted him to mate her.

"A-Aleu...I...I don't know if...I can..." he panted, his own desire getting stronger within his body.

Aleu heard his panting growing stronger and she couldn't help but giggle slightly, it felt so strange to have this kind of effect over him and in all honesty...she wanted to try to get more control over him, not much just a little...she gently licked his muzzle and smiled at him.

Balto caught the luster in her soft blue eyes; it was simply...mesmerizing. He reacted to her lick and lowered his head a bit, his insides melting from her smile. His tail wagged back and forth, his forepaws kneading the snow beneath. He let out a soft sigh, his tongue falling from his mouth slightly.

She let out a soft, excited growl as her tail gently rose up, releasing her sweet scents into the air freely. She licked along his lips softly and murred happily "P-Papa...I need your help with something..." She said softly, gently rubbing her head against his furry neck.

Balto's senses picked up the stronger smell and his body instantly reacted and he lowered his head further down, rubbing his own head against hers. "Aleu...I..." he took a deep breath as the rest of his doghood slipped out from its sheath. "Yes, Aleu..." he said, his paw reaching up and rubbing her foreleg.

Aleu let out a soft, excited growl as she licked his muzzle softly and pulled away, gently nuzzling his shoulder and prancing around him slowly, before she got in front of him and slowly lowered her front half to the ground, raised her ass up high, and lifted her tail over to the side to reveal her bright, pink lips.

Balto swallowed nervously, seeing his daughter in this new way. But he felt drawn to her, pulled towards her like a magnetic force was doing it. He padded slowly to her, his tail wagging rapidly. "_It's only her heat. It's only...her heat._" His muzzle extended to her folds, the smell so strong he didn't have to breath in to smell it. After smelling her several times, the scent flowing through every sense in his body, he slowly licked her, caressing her lips

Aleu's body arched instinctively as she felt her father's warm, wet tongue on her needy folds, she had never felt a sensation like this before in her young life, and she found that she wanted more, so much more. She lowered her head and panted gently as she slowly pushed back into his muzzle and whined in need.

The sounds of her panting, those pleasured sounds, were almost alien to his ears. Her sweet liquids flowed onto his tongue, his nose and muzzle soaking with the juice. Balto closed his eyes partially, panting lightly as he lapped at Aleu's womanhood, his force growing stronger each second.

Aleu kept trying to lightly back up into his muzzle, drowning in lust from her heat, and what her own Papa was doing to her, it combined to form the most erotic thing she could ever accomplish in her life.

"O-Oh Papa! More! Please!" She begged her voice a very high whine.

Balto's mind fluttered with many thoughts, all concentrated on his daughter; thoughts of mating with her. His tail swayed back and forth from the excitement and the arousal her natural lubricant did. He pressed his nose in between her folds, smelling and licking the deepest parts of her.

She whimpered in delight and lifted her tail up as high as it would go so her father had full access to her virgin lips; she swore that if she wasn't mated soon, she was going to melt straight into the snow from the heat her body was producing.

"P-Papa...please...I-I need you..."

Balto lifted his head in response to Aleu's words, like his movements were automated when he heard them. Balto panted softly and touched her hind leg with his paw. "Now...just relax Aleu. Your father's going to take good care of you." he said in his soothing as began to mount her, wrapping his paws around her hind legs, and feeling her warm dripping heat against him.

Aleu shivered softly as she felt his paw against her back leg and let out a soft whimper, lowering her head and panting harder than ever before, her breath clear in the cold air. She wanted this more than anything else before in her life, no, she needed this more than anything else; food seemed irrelevant compared to this.

Balto pressed down onto her, licking her back as he shifted to get a better angle. He blinked slowly several times, like he was trying to comprehend all that was happening. But he didn't stop; he just went on, continuing the process. Aleu's body heat transferred to him, he could feel it in every aspect and it seemed so new to him. His paws holding on her tighter, he began to enter his daughter.

Aleu arched her back as she felt her father slowly enter her and let out a deep, long howl of excitement "P-Papa! Please!" She begged, trying to push back against his thrusts as he slid in. She felt dirty, and knew that her mom could never find out about this, nor could her friends.

Balto garnered a better hold on the female beneath him, his breathing growing stiff. He hoped and prayed Jenna wouldn't find out about what they were doing. His face flushed deeply as he went further in, her heat encompassing the tip of his doghood.

"This will...be a time you'll never forget..." he panted, slightly in unison with her panting. Aleu's ears perked up slightly as she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and couldn't help but let out a soft, intense groan at his words, she could tell right now that she would never ever forget this moment she shared with her papa. Pulling his hips back he gave a hard push, and went in much deeper into Aleu's dripping desire. As he plunged his canine rod into her and took her hymen, she let out a howl of pain and submission.

Balto couldn't help himself from moaning at the heat of her walls around him. He paused for a moment and licked the back of her neck, hushing her softly, all in an attempt to calm her. His face was red beneath his fur, hot with the increase of their body temperature. He slowly thrust his hips forward, sealing the sexual bond between the father and daughter.

Aleu let out a loud moan as her father sunk the rest of his bone hard length into her; she swore that she stars before her eyes as her burning hot body got a slight bit of relief.

"O-Oh Papa!" She whined like mad, trying her best to push against his furry hips, wanting to feel more of him.

Balto's breathing came out in sharp breaths as his daughter clenched around him and pushed against his pelvis. He panted heavily and thrust a bit faster, his body getting just as hot as Aleu's. His tail arced upwards and curled as it wagged rapidly, in a pattern with his panting and thrusting. He found that he was unable to respond to her at the moment, his only response being his loud pants. She was soon panting just as madly as him, unable to control her urge to mate anymore, unable to stop herself from madly bucking against his hips and letting out deep, husky growls of pure pleasure. She never felt this way before in her entire life; it was amazing, it was better than running across a frozen plain under the full moon. His shaft warming from plunging so deep inside her, it felt unusual when the cold air hit the red skin when he pulled out.

"A...Agh...Aleu..." he grunted loudly, pulling his daughter closer to him, to help fulfill her heat and his own carnal desire. He hung his tongue far down from his mouth, his pants turning into rasped sighs. At this moment he didn't really care it was his daughter he was mating with, or what could happen after this. She closed her eyes tight and rocked back to meet his powerful thrusts, never wanting his hot length to leave her but nearly howling in delight as it entered her again

"Oh p-papa! Yes Papa!" She copied her father, her pants turning into deep, light sighs of pleasure and delight.

He could see spots from behind his eyelids, clenched so tightly he had to open them to give them a rest. From this angle Balto could look at the curves of her back, the gleam of her sweaty brown fur...it was intoxicating; as were the sounds she made that revealed the pleasure she was in. His knot began to inflate, the orb of hot flesh growing slowly in size.

"Aleu...! Ah, s-so warm...so tight..." He spoke in between his pants.

Aleu just moaned and pushed back against his growing knot, her body instinctively loosening up in preparation of receiving his knot which would lock them together.

"Yes papa!" She begged him, arching her back and suddenly howling up to the moon as she came, her velvety walls squeezing him tightly

Balto's eyes shot wide open and he howled shortly after she did, his canine shaft spurting pre-cum in response to her orgasm. He readjusted himself on her back and pounded her furiously, his thrusts hard as they threatened to shove his knot through her vaginal folds.

"H-Here it comes Aleu!" he groaned loudly, pushing and forcing his knot into her wet cavern. Seconds later, his seminal load was emptied into his daughter.

Aleu let out the loudest howl of her life as her heat was finally satisfied, shivering in delight as she felt him drain into her. She still couldn't believe that all of this had happened; she had been mated by her father for God's sake! "P-Papa..." She whispered, unable to keep the relief from her voice "O-Oh papa..."

Balto's trusts came to a slow and eventual stop, leaving the two canines panting in the aftermath. Balto's chest burning with bodily heat, he licked the back of Aleu's neck lovingly. "I...I love you Aleu..." he panted, his hind legs touching hers because of their tie, the connection that would keep everything he administered inside her.

Aleu's tail lazily whacked against his leg as she drowned in the aftermath of her orgasm, softly whispering "I love y-you Papa..." back to him as she gently pulled forward, letting out a sharp gasp as his knot tugged on her

His left hind leg shot up a few inches from the tug and he whined slightly. His paws were aching from holding her so tight; he had to rest them. He let her go from the sexual hold and climbed off of her back and turned around, so their rear ends were touching. He looked back at his daughter, heavily panting:

"Aleu...you will...get pregnant...?" he said, knowing the answer but still, wondering.

Aleu moaned softly as her father released her, her sides sore from the death grip his paws had on her. At the sound of his questions, her ears perked up slightly and she couldn't help but let out a soft whimper

"I-I don't know..." she admitted. What if she got pregnant? What if her mom wanted to know where or who the father of the pup was...what if it looked like him...

Balto began to get nervous. His ears pressed against his head and he tugged on his knot but they were still stuck. Jenna would find out about this, if Aleu did get pregnant. He kept looking back at her, turning to his daughter.

"If you do...I'll try to explain to your mother..." he winced as the knot started to go down. "...I'll help you take care of it..."

Aleu whimpered and only shook her head, she couldn't do that to her father, she couldn't take him away from the mate that he loved...

"I-It's okay..." she whispered softly "I-I'll...find a mate...who'll l-love me...and take care of the pup..." She sniffled weakly and closed her eyes "Y-You can't let m-mom know..."

Balto took in a deep, semi-shaky breath. His knot deflated until he was able to slowly pull out from her. Taking her side he licked her cheek lovingly, nuzzling her softly. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, she was right; Jenna couldn't find out about what they did; it would devastate her.

"I'm... I'm sorry Aleu..." he said sadly, lying down next to his daughter.

Aleu shook her head and gently licked his cheek as he apologized to her "There's nothing to be sorry about Papa..." she whispered, gently nuzzling against his shoulder to show her affection "You helped me so much...if you didn't mate me...then I would have gone insane...you know there aren't any other males around..."

Balto chuckled slightly, getting closer to her. "Yeah, you would have..." he nuzzled her back, a soft purr-like sound radiating from his throat. "I...I'm glad I could help...my little girl..." he said affectionately, resting his head next to hers and batting her tail with his.

She murred happily at his sign of affection and nuzzled his neck lovingly "I love you Papa...and I always will..." She licked his cheek once again and playfully batted back at him with her tail, before standing up and smiling "Now come on dad...the moon's out and I want to go for a run now that my heat is gone..."


End file.
